Been to Hell
Been to Hell = Been to Hell is the second single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Background Johnny 3 Tears explained the song's meaning to Artist Direct: "It's definitely a Hollywood song. In a sense, Hollywood Undead actually represents 'Been to Hell.' Title-wise, it's about the people who come in and out of Hollywood. It's a focal point of the world for all the wrong reasons. People care more about Hollywood than they do about Washington, D.C. where laws are made, and things are dictated throughout our lives. The general public give more of a shit about what's going on here, what movies are being made, etc. People move to Hollywood hoping to advance their lives in some sense. They want to make music, or they want to become actors or actresses. Time and time again, they fail. They come here trying to realize their dreams, and they learn that isn't the way it works for everybody. I'm commenting on it from an observant standpoint seeing it for so many years. The majority of these people don't make the cut, and they usually pack their bags or look for a different life that wasn't what they dreamed of when they came there. You're a bartender, a street cleaner, or whatever the fuck you do, and it wasn't what you came here intending to do. Or, you shell off and go home. It's our observation of that lifestyle. These people get off the bus here, and things don't exactly work out how they thought. I understand it must be heartbreaking for those people. However, it's kind of a fuck you to them in the sense of saying, "What'd you think was going to happen?" That's how I think of it." Reception It peaked at #8 on the Billboard Rock Digital Song Sales chart and #29 on the Mainstream Rock chart. Official Lyrics Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees It'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe Your blindfold is on tight but you like what you see So follow me into the night 'cause I got just what you need We're all rolling down the boulevard full of pimps and sharks It's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart You thought these streets were paved in gold but they're dirty and dark (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) And I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Welcome!) (Welcome!) In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst the sheep At the bottom of the hill but at the top of the street Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit And you're running hard but this wolf, it's always at your feet Yeah, you've seen it all before but the wolf's outside your door And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore Another victim of the Star Spangled Banner of the street Now you're in the world of wolves and we welcome all you sheep (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) And I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Welcome!) (Welcome!) You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality Now you're stuck in this place you hate and you came here so happily Then it made you lose your faith and that's what fucked with your sanity Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity Hollywood is your friend and the Undead are your family We'll take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony And I'll never let you go 'cause I know you'll come back to me I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) And I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Welcome!) Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares (Welcome!) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - unclean vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - gang vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. |-|Been to Hell...And Back! (KMFDM Remix) = Been to Hell was remixed by the German industrial band KMFDM for the remix album, American Tragedy. KMFDM dubbed the remix "Been to Hell...And Back!", which is a reference to the famous phrase "been through hell and back." Official Lyrics (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Been to hell!) (Welcome!) Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees It'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see So follow me into the night 'cause I got just what you need We're all rolling down the boulevard full of pimps and sharks It's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart You thought these streets were paved in gold, but they're dirty and dark (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) And I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst the sheep At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit And you're running hard, but this wolf, it's always at your feet Yeah, you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore Another victim of the Star Spangled Banner of the street Now you're in the world of wolves, and we welcome all you sheep (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Welcome!) (Welcome!) You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality Now you're stuck in this place you hate, and you came here so happily Then it made you lose your faith, and that's what fucked with your sanity Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity Hollywood is your friend, and the Undead are your family We'll take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony And I'll never let you go 'cause I know you'll come back to me I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Been to hell!) I can show you the devil (Down you fell!) Can't hold yourself together (Soul to sell!) Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! (Welcome!) (Welcome!) (Welcome!) Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares (Welcome!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - unclean vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - background vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Category:Official Lyrics Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:All six